<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你是我亲弟，不坑没天理 by fengyi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731280">你是我亲弟，不坑没天理</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengyi/pseuds/fengyi'>fengyi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, 现代向</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengyi/pseuds/fengyi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代向AU沙雕甜文<br/>勿上升真主<br/>年龄差缩小<br/>铁憨憨大明星和甜心霸总的恋爱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, 王一博/肖战</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“姐！你又坑我！”</p><p>肖姐姐收到微信的时候，正在总经理办公室里跟GS娱乐的大老板开视频会议，对方看到镜头里肖姐姐露出的得意笑容，好奇地问：“哟，什么事这么高兴啊，说来听听？”</p><p>“我弟，我给他安排了个活。”</p><p>“我怎么听着不是什么好事呢？你又坑你弟了？”</p><p>“说的什么话？这是我亲弟，不坑没天理！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“行了，王一博那臭小子就交给我，不能太由着他，他都快上天了。好在这次只是摔断了手，要是破相了他还混个屁啊。”</p><p>“肖女侠，你一定不知道，一博贴着ok绷，吊着手臂的照片已经在微博上传疯了，可见不是每个人都只看中美丽的皮囊的。”</p><p>“错了，是美丽的皮囊即使有一点点临时的小瑕疵也是可以被接受的，换张脸你看看他们还能不能舔屏。”</p><p>“好吧，您说得都对，请你善待我司的重要摇钱树。”</p><p>肖姐姐结束了视频会议，坐在大班椅上转了一圈，拿定主意后站起身，整理了一下仪容走出办公室，在秘书的桌前停下：“GS娱乐的人来了吗？”</p><p>秘书扫了一眼记事本上，“应该已经来了。”</p><p>“走，下去看看。”</p><p>与此同时，肖氏时尚一楼的摄影棚内，设计总监正在与王一博的经纪人交涉：“真的没办法吗？”</p><p>“真的没办法。”</p><p>“那可是你带的艺人啊。”</p><p>“是啊，那只是我带的艺人，不是我儿子，他咖位比我大。”</p><p>“要不，跟你们公司领导反映一下？”</p><p>“……你这是要砸我饭碗吗？”</p><p>“我还想说你是不是想砸我饭碗呢……”</p><p> </p><p>这是肖氏时尚第一次与GS娱乐的正式合作，也是肖氏从单一女装市场向开拓男装市场的重要转型之举，所以肖姐姐对这次合作相当重视，特地请来了GS娱乐的人气担当王一博拍摄时尚大片。</p><p>说起王一博，那可是微博热搜top1，业务能力一流，能唱会跳还演戏不说，所有兴趣爱好都要玩成专业水平，滑板乐高溜溜球，最近还迷上了骑摩托，这不前阵子跟着一帮车友去跑山，去的时候一人一车别提有多帅了，回来的时候一堆废铁加左手腕扭伤和左肩脱臼，气得GS娱乐大老板差点脑溢血。于是王一博被关在公司会议室里写检讨的时候，大老板决定短期内必须严加看管，趁此机会来个业务能力进修，非把刺头王一博磨得没脾气。于是，手瘸王一博的第一堂进修课就是肖氏新一季时装的拍摄工作。</p><p>工作安排在王一博休养了两周后，具体行程是提前一天告诉王一博的，当时手残志坚的王一博刚输了一盘农药，心情不太美好，听到肖氏的名字的时候抬头问经纪人，“这家不是专门做女装的吗？”</p><p>经纪人冷静地按照大老板的指示回答：“没错，这次要拍的是他们新一季的女装。”</p><p>“那我去干什么？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“靠！开什么玩笑！“</p><p>“王甜甜。”经纪人按照指示，提醒王一博曾经的金发美少年时期。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“高冷白牡丹。”</p><p>“你闭嘴！”</p><p>虽然，王一博很努力地抗议了，但是并没有什么用，毕竟他还没红到可以直接跟公司叫板的程度，而且为了买新摩托要存钱，但是非暴力不合作还是做得到的。所以，拍摄当天，当他顶着一头脏脏辫，下巴上还冒着青青的胡茬来到拍摄现场，听到一片倒抽气声时，内心还是感到了一丝愉悦。</p><p> </p><p>肖姐姐到达摄影棚时，接受到了两道怨念的视线，来自前往1点钟方向，她的亲弟弟肖战，不过现在他的身份是设计部的设计师萧赞。她目不斜视地走进摄影棚，正头疼的设计总监看到肖姐姐来了，认命地过去汇报情况。</p><p>其实，设计总监不汇报，肖姐姐也已经看到王一博的出位造型了，不能说不好看，王一博这张脸够扛打，只是跟这次主推的服装不搭罢了。</p><p>“肖总，您看今天还拍吗？”</p><p>“有什么不拍的理由吗？”</p><p>“……这造型恐怕和我们这次定的主题不太相符。”</p><p>“嗯？主题不能改吗？我相信你们的专业能力。”</p><p>看着自家老板不为所动，设计总监觉得自己骑虎难下，肖氏的首个男装系列，如果搞砸了他都不用再圈内混了，只能硬着头皮把设计部的同事集中起来讨论对策，最终决定先挑几套休闲服拍拍看。</p><p>商定后，各部门开始了准备工作，而另一边，肖姐姐拿出手机，终于给亲弟弟回消息了：“天将降大任于斯人也。”得到一个气呼呼的海绵宝宝表情包。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王一博从到了之后就一脸冷漠地坐在椅子上观察动向，他就不信他这副打扮他们还能拍，这要拍出来就是个妥妥的异装癖，这么砸招牌的事他们应该不会做。但是当肖氏一群看起来还挺正常的设计师讨论完毕，叫他去化妆换衣服的时候，他的内心是崩溃的，人面兽心啊，能让他这么一个一米八的大好青年穿女装，那得有多变态啊。</p><p>虽然内心已经万马奔腾，但王一博表面依然保持着酷盖的形象，然而磨磨蹭蹭的脚步出卖了他，最终他坚定地停在了化妆室门口，就是不肯进去。经纪人在后面催促他，王一博终于还是没憋住，口气委屈巴巴的：“我不穿女装。”</p><p>“王先生，我们今天要拍的是我们公司最新的男装系列，谁跟你说是女装的？”声音来自身后，一把温和有礼的声音。</p><p>王一博回头看向声源，是个干净的男子，连帽衫牛仔裤，戴着黑色细框眼镜，看起来纯良得很，不像骗人的样子。</p><p>“你说真的？”</p><p>男子越过王一博走进化妆间，拉过一排衣服，相当公式化地问：“你觉得这像女装吗？”</p><p>王一博顺着看过去，没有一条裙子，看起来的确不像女装。</p><p>男子几不可闻地叹了口气，递给王一博一套一次性剃须工具：“王先生，麻烦您先去把胡子刮一刮。”</p><p>王一博条件反射地接过，侧头看了眼经纪人，经纪人心虚地退后一步：“老板的意思。”</p><p>“哼！”</p><p>王一博再次回到化妆间时，下巴上已经干干净净了，但脸很臭。孩子气地故意弄了个自己并不是很喜欢的脏脏辫，企图把工作搞砸，这一点都不专业，显得特别中二，而且，刚才那个男子看他的眼神像在看个傻瓜，这让王一博很受伤。</p><p>一声不吭地任由化妆师在他脸上捣鼓，上完底妆，化妆师却停了下来，似乎在认真考虑到底该化个什么风格的妆。他抬头看着化妆师，两人对视了10秒，化妆师小姐姐的脸红了，掩饰地咳了两声移开视线，然后喊道：“小赞，过来帮个忙。”</p><p>应声过来的是刚才给王一博递剃须套装的男子，边走边问：“怎么了？”</p><p>“帮我看看，这个眼妆怎么化好。”</p><p>小赞走到化妆师小姐姐边上，靠在化妆台上，双手抱胸很认真地看着王一博，“要不试试烟熏妆？”</p><p>“我考虑过，但跟发型不太搭。”</p><p>“那，戴个假发？”</p><p>“真发翘太高，假发套压不住，会显得头大。”</p><p>“那要不就简单点，灰色眼影强调眼型，加个眼线，脸颊阴影加深轮廓？”</p><p>化妆师小姐姐依言在他眼皮上上色，王一博闭着眼睛听到边上的小赞说：“眉毛后半段刮掉，弄个粗短眉怎么样？”</p><p>王一博闻言，刷地睁开眼瞪着小赞，化妆师小姐姐吓了一跳，手一抖，眼线笔在颧骨上留下一道黑。但被他瞪的小赞波澜不惊地接着说：“嗯，刮了不方便后面改妆，那就加重眉头，眉尾遮淡些就行。哎，这条画坏的不用擦了，画成淤青吧，就像被人打了那种，嘴角也加点擦伤，不用上唇妆了。”</p><p>王一博觉得自己像条砧板上的鱼，面前的两个人很认真地在讨论是红烧还是清蒸，脸又黑了一层。然而被他瞪着的人不为所动，还侧过头去跟化妆师小姐姐咬耳朵，化妆师小姐姐噗嗤笑出了声。</p><p>小赞没有继续留着看化妆，他站直身体居高临下地看着王一博时，王一博没来由地觉得这个瘦高的男子居然戴着一种压迫感。</p><p>化完妆的王一博被领去换衣服，发现负责人又是小赞的时候，脸已经黑成锅底了。然而小赞并不在意他的情绪，拉开试衣间的帘子，递给他一套衣服，连多一句都没有。</p><p>第一身衣服是柔软的真丝印花衬衫，卡其休闲裤和同色的长风衣，脚上配的是马丁靴。换完衣服镜头前，随意地摆了几个姿势，闪光灯亮过，一旁的电脑上就显示出刚拍完的照片。王一博偏头看过去，设计总监和小赞一起在看出片，表情不是很满意。小赞不知道说了什么，只看到设计总监痛苦地捂脸。</p><p>然后王一博就看到小赞走向他：“我们调整一下，鞋子脱了，赤脚会冷吗？”</p><p>王一博摇摇头，有点凉，但可以忍受。小赞把鞋子递给其他同事，松开风衣的腰带，在背后松松打了个结。风衣敞开，原本塞在裤子里的衬衫下摆拉出半边，另一边也扯得松松的，扣子解了三颗露出锁骨。</p><p>弄完这些，小赞退后一步上下打量了一番，回头叫来化妆师小姐姐：“补一下脖子的妆，要跟脸妆衔接上，我去找条项链。”刚走了一步，又回过头来，“你有耳洞的是吗？”这句是问的王一博，得到肯定的回答后，快步走开。</p><p>小赞再回来时，手上多了两条链子，一条金色一条银色，还有几个夸张的耳饰。他拿着项链在王一博的脖子上比划了一下，又拿耳饰比划了一下，最后把两条项链都戴上了，不同长度的项链形成错落感，然后把一对耳钉都戴在了左边的耳朵上。整理完后，满意地点点头，退出拍摄区域示意摄影师继续拍摄，边走边似是自言自语地道：“本来挺好的法式休闲风，怎么就被穿出了极道的感觉呢？”完全没有注意到背后王一博瞬间散发出的冷意。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>虽然开始的时候发生了一段小小的插曲，但之后的拍摄还是进展很顺利的，毕竟王一博是一个身上带着“勤奋”标签的优质偶像艺人，大概除了因为话少而容易采访冷场外，对待工作的态度一向是得到认可的。而且，因为小赞的一句话，他始终处于低气压中，眼神冷硬，不带一丝笑，硬是把一套原本从容悠闲的衣服穿出了一分酷感和痞劲。</p><p>第一身造型拍完，立刻就换上了第二套皮夹克配窄腿牛仔裤，原本配的是板鞋，临时换成了锃亮的切尔西皮靴。皮夹克不像风衣，挡不住左手腕未拆的固定，小赞干脆给他两手都绑了白色的拳击绑带，绑完想了想，又把右手的散开一些，拍照的时候无论是用手扯着，还是用牙咬着，看起来都很带感。</p><p>看着王一博进入状态，小赞不再盯着出片，而是跑到角落拿着手机开始给他亲姐发微信。</p><p>“姐，不带你这样坑亲弟弟的，这王一博就算一头蓝毛，后期我都能给他改个发色，但这满头小辫子是个什么鬼啊，你那GS娱乐这样的人也敢放出来？难道没人监督艺人的形象管理的？”</p><p>“当初谁夸下的海口，说什么样的模特你都能搞定？”</p><p>“可资料上从来没提过他喜欢脏脏辫啊T_T。”</p><p>“他不是喜欢hip-hop嘛。”</p><p>“姐，你是不是对hip-hop有什么误解？你娱乐公司白开的吧。”</p><p>“你再说一遍。”</p><p>“姐，我错了，但后面的真拍不了，光想想我就觉得太可怕了。”</p><p>“哟，你这是放弃了？决定回来坐我这个位子了？”</p><p>“姐你不能因为我让你顶了我的位子，就把咱家的招牌给砸了吧，老爸不会放过你的。”</p><p>“别用老爸来压我，要不是你俩签对赌协议还不忘坑我这个第三方，我这个GS娱乐名正言顺的大股东，现在应该左拥右抱调戏小鲜肉呢。”</p><p>“姐，我也是小鲜肉啊，你疼疼我呗。”</p><p>“滚！”</p><p>“姐~~这周回家我给你做小饼干呗？”</p><p>“我减肥。”</p><p>“姐~~~姐~~~”小赞文字沟通无效，改发语音了。肖姐姐坐在办公室里，听到手机里传来自家弟弟软软发嗲的声音，抖落一地鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>“够了够了，我会让人安排的。”</p><p>“谢谢姐！么么哒！”目的达成的小赞收起手机，不一会儿就看到王一博的经纪人跑出去接电话了，回来后就去跟设计总监沟通，于是拍摄工作提前结束，待明天王一博拆了这一头小辫子再拍。</p><p>第二天王一博来的时候已经恢复了正常的顺毛，素着脸看起来像个学生。这次，化妆师小姐姐不需要征询别人意见了，带着极大的工作热情完成了化妆任务。等到王一博换上烟灰色三件套西装后，化妆师小姐姐简直心花怒放，妆容依然是简单地强调轮廓，侧分的刘海向后吹出优雅整洁的弧度，露出饱满的额头，这简直就是霸道总裁爱上我的小说原型嘛！</p><p>现场的女性staff都兴奋地掏出手机想偷拍，小赞熟练地往王一博身前一站，张开双手挡了个严严实实：“小姐姐们，不能夹带私货哦，回头给你们发精修高清大图。”</p><p>王一博无语地盯着身前人的后脑勺，然后郁闷地发现，这人居然比自己还高一些，视线往下瞟了瞟，工装靴，自我安慰，嗯，底厚的关系。</p><p>身前的小赞转过身来给王一博做拍摄前的最后检查，正领带结，抚平胸袋里的丝巾，确认袖口露出的长度，拉直西裤的裤线。他做得一丝不苟，令王一博也不自禁站直了身子，挺直腰板。</p><p>拍摄开始，小赞又站到了出片的电脑前，从王一博的角度只能看到他抿紧的嘴唇和认真的侧脸。第一次，王一博有些紧张，西装的束缚让他甚至有些僵硬，没拍几张额头就微微出汗。摄影师叫了停，让化妆师上前擦汗补妆。</p><p>王一博深呼吸，再次面对镜头，却发现这次小赞站在了摄影师的身后，他依然是连帽衫牛仔裤的打扮，依然是双手抱胸，脸上没有什么表情，严肃地像个老师。然而下一秒，他却露出了微笑：“放松点，要放点音乐吗？”</p><p>如沐春风是当时王一博脑海里唯一能蹦出的感想，那个笑容让他不自觉地也跟着笑起来，但才勾起嘴角又觉得有些丢脸，怎么就跟着笑起来了呢，于是立马又收住笑容，结果就变成了一个不服气的瘪嘴表情，还被相机记录了下来。</p><p>小赞笑得更开了，拿出自己的手机挑了首轻松的英文歌放。</p><p>王一博终于放松下来，他解开西装的扣子，随意地变换动作，自有一番翩翩公子的风情，与昨日的叛逆判若两人。</p><p>之后又换了几套比较日常的西装、休闲西装，不得不承认，王一博的身材瘦却不单薄，宽肩窄臀，很能撑出西装的款型，某种程度上，人给衣服加分不少。最后一套是黑色修身高领毛衣搭配黑色羊绒大衣，还完衣服补妆时，王一博已有一丝疲态，化妆师小姐姐思忖片刻，把整齐的头发梳散开，看起来随性一些，上了些腮红提气色，最后挣扎许久，还是在眼尾刷上了珊瑚色的眼影。</p><p>看到与之前有些不同的妆容时，小赞愣了愣，但只一瞬，他就恢复了手上的动作，在大衣领子上别上一个流苏耳环充当胸针。拍摄工作继续，小赞跟化妆师小姐姐一起看出片。</p><p>“这个妆好像有点那个。”小赞跟化妆师小姐姐咬耳朵。</p><p>“你不懂了吧，就是要这种禁欲中带着色气的感觉。昨天还说人家奶凶奶凶的，你看看这哪里奶了，太撩了好吗。”</p><p>两人说话间，镜头定格在王一博直视相机的特写上，并不是什么具有杀伤力的眼神，但却让人觉得像是被洞穿了一切。</p><p>收工时，大家互相打招呼道谢，小赞乐颠颠地收拾东西准备下班，浑然不知他亲姐又给他挖了个大坑。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那天肖氏时尚的拍摄工作结束，王一博换上自己的运动服，背上万年不变的斜挎背包准备回家，却被经纪人带到到肖氏时尚的总经理办公室。</p><p>王一博觉得有些纳闷，他并不觉得自己今天的工作重要到需要与对方公司老总见面的地步，但在跟着经纪人与肖姐姐一番寒暄后，他依然态度端正地坐到了肖姐姐对面。秘书给三人上茶时，王一博明显感受到肖姐姐的目光审视地上下打量着他，脸上挂着浅淡又高深莫测的笑容，王一博发誓，他虽然不排斥姐弟恋，但绝对拒绝被富婆包养。</p><p>然而，当肖姐姐笑眯眯告诉他，这次拍摄的报酬是为期两周的总裁实习体验课程，以便王一博融入新剧的角色时，王一博深深意识到他果然低估了这次车祸带来的后遗症，以及，这次的套路怎么不走寻常路啊。</p><p>于是，不能玩滑板，不能骑大摩托（因为摔坏了还没买新的），最近打游戏老输，还不能练舞的手瘸王一博，根本来不及陷入空前的无聊，就踏上了精英培训的不归路。</p><p>当王一博连续第三天踏进肖氏时尚的办公楼，前台小姐姐已经能平静地以职业笑容接待他了，只是在她的眼神中，王一博感受到了些许的不赞同，而这些许的不赞同也出现在等候他多时的总经理秘书的眼中。</p><p>等到踏进总经理办公室，这不赞同被实体化了，肖姐姐无比嫌弃地上上下下扫了他三遍。王一博低头看看自己，不觉得有什么问题，卫衣牛仔裤搭配板鞋，这两天他看设计部的人也是这么穿的，难道时尚公司应该穿得更有设计感些？</p><p>肖姐姐丝毫不掩饰嫌弃地说：“先带你参观一下公司，了解一下各部门吧。”</p><p>于是王一博跟着肖姐姐在公司里转了一圈，他发现一出办公室肖姐姐就收起了脸上多余的表情，嘴角微微上弯，但并没有笑意，只是减少了严肃感。脚步平稳，腰背挺直，语气平淡地给王一博介绍每个部门，遇到有人跟她打招呼，就微微点头回礼，没有一点女强人的感觉，但仍给人一种上位者的气势。</p><p>最后介绍的部门，也是公司最大的部门设计部，倒是王一博唯一熟悉的部门。</p><p>“给他换身衣服再把人送上来。”肖姐姐跟设计总监下达了指示就先回办公室了。</p><p>王一博被一通改头换面，虽然也经常穿西装，但那都是出席正式活动，平时录个综艺什么的都不会穿得这么正式，系了领带的领口有些紧，所以总觉得有些不自在。临走时碰到了化妆师小姐姐，硬是被拉住抓了个发型才放行。</p><p>再次回到总经理办公室，肖姐姐终于满意了，“等会儿跟我去参加个商务午餐，下午出席行业论坛。”</p><p>一旁的秘书递上一个文件夹，“这是出席人员的名单，请背熟他们的背景和喜好。”</p><p>王一博接过来打开，看了没几行就头皮发麻，让他背摩托车参数都比这个简单。</p><p>商务午餐是法餐，即便不停偷瞄肖姐姐，王一博也吃得无比艰难，尤其席间，那些他还没背清楚名字的这个总那个总还要跟他搭话，王一博第一次深刻体会了什么叫食不知味。下午的行业论坛总算只要坐着听就可以了，但是那一堆专业术语加英文法文意大利文，要多催眠有多催眠，茶歇的时候王一博躲进厕所隔间拍了半天裤腿，都是快睡着的时候被肖姐姐的高跟鞋踢的。</p><p>好不容易熬到论坛结束，算算时间也到了下班时间了，王一博坐上肖姐姐的大宾利的时候，直接摊在后座上大大地了松了口气，因此错过了肖姐姐嘴角不怀好意的笑。</p><p>车子并没有开回公司，而是开到一家五星级酒店。车子开进停车场时，王一博才警觉地坐直了身子看向肖姐姐，但并没有得到任何解释。</p><p>肖姐姐没有做任何伪装，坦荡地进电梯上顶层，直到刷开总统套房的门，才回头玩味地看了王一博一眼，此时王一博的眉头已经皱出了一个川字，但仍硬着头皮跟着进了房间，然后等在房间里的秘书、化妆师小姐姐和小赞就看到了努力憋笑的肖姐姐和一脸苦大仇深的王一博。</p><p>得知需要作为肖姐姐的男伴出席酒会，而不是臆测的富婆潜规则，并没有让王一博开心多少，因为秘书又给他递了一个文件夹。</p><p>套房里有两个卧室，王一博被带进了其中一间，在小赞的催促下去洗了澡，还被特地关照要刮胡子。穿着浴袍出来时，看到床上铺着一套礼服西装及配套的领结、袖扣，甚至还有内裤和袜子，王一博没好意思往床上躺。</p><p>“你先吃点东西垫垫。”小赞招呼他坐下吃东西，王一博看了看，都是碳水化合物，就没动，只是拿起桌上的水喝了口。</p><p>从浴室把王一博换下的衣服拿出来用衣架挂好的小赞看他没动，又催道：“晚上吃不了什么的，还要喝酒，你得用碳水垫着才行，赶紧吃，吃完换衣服。”</p><p>对于这种老母鸡式的语气，王一博不爽道：“我又不是小孩子。”</p><p>小赞觉得好笑，于是换了种语气：“王总，请用餐，餐后由鄙人为您更衣。”看到王一博鼓着奶膘瞪他，小赞终于没忍住发出了嘿嘿嘿的笑声。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>酒会持续到晚上9点半，王一博全程跟在肖姐姐身边，被不停地介绍给各种人。这些商界精英不是没见过娱乐圈的人，但被这么正式地作为见习总裁介绍的还是第一回见，肖姐姐甚至还给他准备了名片，导致所有人都兴致勃勃地询问他心得体会。一晚上端着香槟不停地握手、点头、寒暄，见习期第一天的王一博脸都僵了，除了累，就剩敬佩蹬着高跟鞋站了一晚上的肖姐姐了。</p><p>酒会结束后，公司的保姆车来接他回家，在车上王一博就瘫得毫无形象了，经纪人虽然觉得累成这样的王一博也是难得一见，但还是尽职尽责地再下了一剂猛药：“肖总说，工作日都必须穿正装，衣服之后会有人送到家里，每天要写见习心得，要结合新剧的角色。还有，明天有一场慈善高尔夫球赛，本来肖总是开球嘉宾的，现在改成你了，7点开球，肖总叫你6点到了先练习一下。”</p><p>“明天是周六啊，还让不让人活了！”王一博终于把憋了一天的抱怨吼出了口。</p><p>周末是小赞的固定回家日，赞爸赞妈有时候感慨，这种周末才在家的节奏，好像让他们补过儿子读大学的日子。</p><p>这天小赞到家时，肖姐姐还在高尔夫球场，小赞按照约定先给肖姐姐做小饼干。但是，等肖姐姐回到家时，既没看到自家弟弟，也没看到小饼干。据赞妈描述，香喷喷的小饼干出炉时，赞爸赞妈、保洁阿姨、烧饭阿姨、司机大伯，甚至猫咪坚果都有幸尝到了，然后小赞带着极其灿烂的笑容，连午饭都没吃就把剩下的小饼干都打包带走了，说要拿去喂出租屋小区的流浪猫。</p><p>肖姐姐脑补着小赞当时的表情，发出了与总裁形象不符的大笑声。</p><p>赞妈不赞同地拍拍肖姐姐，让她笑得低调点，并一针见血地问她是不是又坑自家亲弟了。</p><p>肖姐姐挽着赞妈的手笑着说：“我怎么会坑自己弟弟呢，我这是助他成长。”</p><p>第二天，周日，天气晴朗，万里无云，特别适合睡懒觉晒被子谈恋爱，王一博正在切实执行睡懒觉，梦里他正开着大摩托，已经看到了飞舞的黑白格子旗，眼看就要冲过终点线了，突然响起了警报声，车子失速，后方的车一辆辆超过了他，他大叫着从梦里惊坐起来，才发现是梦一场，而梦里的警报声是孜孜不倦响着的门铃。</p><p>起床气今天特别严重的王一博抓过手机看了一眼，周日早上的7点，这到底是哪个杀千刀的。趿着拖鞋，王一博顶着一张你欠我三千万的脸按亮门铃对讲机，屏幕上显示出小赞如同阳光一般灿烂的笑脸：“王先生，我是肖氏时尚来给您送衣服的。”</p><p>当王一博打开家门时，发现这人虽然笑容灿烂，但却是他非常熟悉的被迫营业的那种灿烂，两个人显然都没什么好心情，小赞连门都不想进，直接把两只手上提着的防尘袋递过去，王一博接过来直接往玄关的柜子上一堆，没堆好，掉在了地上，他看了眼，没有要捡起来的意思，就准备关门。</p><p>“哎哎哎！”小赞一把撑住了门。</p><p>“还有事吗？”王一博露出一脸不想应付的表情。</p><p>“得挂起来。”</p><p>“等会儿挂。”</p><p>小赞不信任地看着他，可以预见这个等会儿搞不好要一直等到明天早上，认命地叹了口气：“算了，我帮你挂吧。”一边说着，一边脱了鞋进门，捡起掉在地上的防尘袋。“衣橱在哪儿？”</p><p>王一博吧嗒吧嗒地拖着脚步把人带到衣帽间，挥挥手，一副你随意的样子，自己接着走到客厅，抓起抱枕抱在怀里，葛优瘫在沙发上，衣帽间里窸窸窣窣的声音非常催眠。</p><p>小赞很快就弄好走了出来，“挂好了，衬衫和领带你自己看着搭配就行了，没问题吧？”</p><p>王一博嗯嗯地点着头，脑袋里的瞌睡虫快战胜理智了。</p><p>“那我走了。”门锁的咔嗒声中，王一博已经去和周公会第二场了。再次醒来时快中午了，王一博茫然从沙发上爬起来，不是很明白自己是怎么跑到沙发上了，不甚在意地刷牙洗脸叫外卖，剩下的周日时光在写体验心得和打游戏中飞逝。</p><p>断片的回忆第二天早上才在衣帽间找回，看着眼前与周边的运动服格格不入的西装，王一博才想起来昨天有人给他送来了衣服。随手翻了翻，两套浅色两套深色，还有一套墨绿丝绒的，衬衫颜色丰富些，黑白灰浅蓝浅米色，为什么还有粉红的？</p><p>最后，最喜欢绿色的王一博选了墨绿丝绒西装，搭配黑衬衫黑领带黑西裤黑皮鞋，他这一身打扮出现在肖氏时尚时，肖姐姐一阵牙疼，帅是真帅，骚也是真是骚，如果把早上9点又红又正的大太阳，换成迪厅闪亮的灯球，他就可以直接开张营业了。</p><p>周一例会结束后，肖氏时尚的每个大大小小的微信群里，都疯狂转发着不同角度偷拍的王一博，小赞也不意外地被王·360度无死角·博轰炸了，为什么自家设计的正经男装穿在这人身上画风就这么……嗯……呢……</p><p>肖姐姐的微信也紧随而来：“能不能解释下你给他配这身的设计理念是什么？”</p><p>“我觉得你最好先看看我们上周提交的产品目录，官配不是这样的。”</p><p>“所以才问你怎么配成这样的。”</p><p>“不是我。”</p><p>“？？我不是让你给他送衣服的吗？”</p><p>小赞连发10张图，“能把这几身配成这样，怪我咯？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>所以，不是衣服的错，也不是小赞的错，是穿的人的错。</p><p>“姐，要不，让我给他那部剧当服化指导这事，你就收回成命吧，我觉得好好把下一季的新款设计好才是我的本职工作。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“周末做的小饼干还有，我回头给你？”</p><p>“迎难而上不应该是一个优秀设计师必备的职业素养吗？”</p><p>“姐，你再这么坑我，你会失去我这个弟弟的！”</p><p>“你想多了，血缘关系不是你想断，想断就能断的。”</p><p>系统显示，小赞撤回了“周末做的小饼干还有，我回头给你？”</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>接到新的工作任务的小赞收到了王一博新剧的剧本，以及肖姐姐每天转发的王一博实习心得。而之后的两周，每天早上打开邮箱查看王一博的实习心得和小赞隔空吐槽，成了肖姐姐的快乐源泉。</p><p>【 王一博实习心得 DAY 1 】</p><p>西装领带皮鞋是大老板的标配，如果是女老板，还要加上高跟鞋。</p><p>背熟要应酬的人的档案很重要，如果背不出，秘书会提前给你一个文件夹，但至于到底能记得多少就不知道了，反正我没背出多少，而且，我背的都没用上，所以只有微笑是万能的，就是笑了一天脸好酸。</p><p>原来，剧本里写的，下班后去出席晚宴，会有人提前准备好衣服，还可以在五星级酒店换衣服，还要做造型是真的！好像赶通告哦！不过比赶通告累多了。</p><p>酒会上的香水味太重了，熏死我了，站久了脚好酸，比练舞还累。还有，他们说的话我听不懂，但是我发觉，只要笑着点头就可以了。但他们为什么都要问我感想，我这才第一天，能有什么感想啊。</p><p>【小赞点评：瞎说什么大实话。】</p><p> </p><p>【 王一博实习心得 DAY 2】</p><p>我以为老板都是出门坐大奔，上班坐大班（椅），缺乏运动体能差，结果他们一个个怎么精力这么好？大清早跑郊区打什么高尔夫球，还都不坐电瓶车，害得我只能跟着他们一起走路。早知道应该带上滑板，不过草地上好像滑不起来。</p><p>中间有个不知道什么公司的老总的儿子，近看吓死我了，照着那个演技超烂的XXX整的吧。他说他本来想进娱乐圈的，结果他老爹硬是不同意，一定要他回家继承家业，所以他就跟他老爹要钱开了家经纪公司，不过看他边上那个换头女，我觉得他所谓的想进娱乐圈大概只是想泡女明星吧，那么其实他进不进都一样，他的目的已经实现了。</p><p>话说凌晨4点的北京，路上车好少啊，等买了新摩托，我一定要去五环上跑一圈！</p><p>【小赞点评：啊~啊~五环，你比四环多一环~~ 这小孩比我想象的聪明点哎，我大概知道他说的那个整容脸是谁了。不过，他实习就干这些？我当初上的英语法语德语意大利语课呢？形体礼仪钢琴艺术与人文修养呢？还有政治经济法律呢？要公平对待啊！】</p><p> </p><p>【 王一博实习心得 DAY 3】</p><p>礼拜天，休息天！</p><p>不过我晚上我看剧本了，我发现里面有些台词看不懂，明天去问一下肖总吧。</p><p>【小赞点评：为什么休息天我还要给这个人送衣服！】</p><p> </p><p>【 王一博实习心得 DAY 4】</p><p>早上开公司例会，我发觉他们说的话跟台词好像啊，他们一说我就明白了，我觉得不用问肖总了，问了她大概会当我是白痴。</p><p>肖总说，今天开始让我每个部门轮岗，感受一下工作氛围，今天是市场部，他们在讨论发布会的安排，感觉跟演唱会安排很像，选场地、搭台、灯光、化妆、选模特，他们还叫了设计部的人过来一起讨论，后面他们讨论到出场顺序，说要考虑系列、颜色、式样等等各方面问题，这个我不懂，我觉得都差不多啊。不过我记得以前看过的那部电影，叫穿普拉达的女王，所以我决定还是什么都不要说比较好。</p><p>肖总说为了加深体验感，让公司的人都叫我王总，我觉得特别别扭，虽然到时候拍戏也会被叫总或者老板，但是那毕竟是演戏，跟这个感觉不一样。我觉得，主要还是因为他们叫我王总的时候表情太奇怪了。</p><p>还有，这帮人上班怎么都不停地在聊微信，还是说时尚公司就是这样的？</p><p>【小赞评语：我看了剧本，台词有什么问题？不过这人表面功夫可以，开会讨论时我真没看出来他还有这内心OS，但是他后来直接睡着了！聊微信这事，我觉得还是那身衣服的问题，跟我们没关系。】</p><p> </p><p>【 王一博实习心得 DAY 5】</p><p>今天去财务部实习，太侮辱了，再也不去了！</p><p>【小赞评语：快给我八卦八卦发生了什么。】</p><p>【肖姐姐：财务总监给他解释什么叫资产负债率解释了一天。】</p><p> </p><p>【 王一博实习心得 DAY 6】</p><p>今天是实习到现在最开心的一天，IT部是每个公司都应该有的核心部门！</p><p>IT部是最平易近人的，虽然他们也叫我王总，但是我觉得他们是最不阿谀奉承的。他们负责公司网络安全工作，没有他们，其他员工发不了邮件，不能开视频会议，没办法及时跟客户沟通，所以他们是整个公司能够正常运作的关键所在！他们教了我很多东西，今天学了很多专业技术，非常受用！</p><p>【小赞评语：总觉得哪里不太对。】</p><p>【肖姐姐：即日起，上班时间打游戏的，全部扣奖金！】</p><p> </p><p>【 王一博实习心得 DAY 7】</p><p>设计部是个神奇的部门，他们的办公室就像画室加手工作坊的结合，他们画画都很厉害，我给他们看了上次摩托车比赛的视频，他们就能把我骑车的样子画下来，还送给我了。他们还给我看了上次拍的照片，百万修图师果然不是盖的！</p><p>当然，不是说衣服不好看，就是，男装嘛，总觉得都差不多，虽然设计总监说有很多细节的设计，他说的时候我也觉得很有道理，不过现在我已经忘了……这点我要反省一下，虽然有句话叫做“专业的事交给专业的人做”，但作为一个老板，如果连自己公司在做什么，做得好与不好都不知道，那个这个老板迟早会被员工炒掉的，而公司也迟早要倒闭的。</p><p>我把这个想法跟肖总说了，肖总表示了赞同。</p><p>今天下班早，我又把剧本看了一遍，当中有一段是说男主刚开始接手公司时遇到的各种阻碍，我觉得跟我这周的生活有很多相似之处，他经过多年的学习都这么困难，而我只有两周的时间，能学到的也只是皮毛而已，但我不会放弃的，奥利给！</p><p>【小赞评语：他这实习得可真轻松，快给他上刑！】</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>